<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Драбблы по TES by eska07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652135">Драбблы по TES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eska07/pseuds/eska07'>eska07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eska07/pseuds/eska07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов по серии The Elder Scrolls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Гибель Мартина Септима</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ключ: гибель Мартина Септима</p><p>Навеяно прекрасными артами:<br/>https://radikal.ru/big/daqxh80hq69my<br/>https://radikal.ru/big/31uvqieg7gagj</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Имперский город умирает, смердя кровью и сладковатым запахом горелой плоти. Я смаргиваю слезы, выступившие от едкого сизого дыма, валящего клубами откуда-то из глубины жилого квартала. Грандмастер Джоффри приказывает защищать будущего Императора, но его голос почти не слышен за криками умирающих. А я как зачарованный гляжу на воинство Мерунеса Дагона, облаченное в тяжелую черную броню, маслянисто блестящую на солнце. До этого я лишь однажды видел дремору — на одной из церемоний, проводимых поклонниками Сангвина, включавшей монотонные песнопения, от которых спать хотелось ровным счетом так же, как от проповеди старого священника в городской часовне, с той лишь разницей, что молитвы во славу Девяти не предполагали нескольких бочонков вина и бренди. Когда утомительно долгое бормотание наконец окончилось, воздух перед призывателем задрожал и вывернулся фиолетовым пузырем, точно крохотные врата Обливиона. Я помню как в комнате резко запахло серой, пузырь с шипением лопнул, исторгнув из себя высокую фигуру в черной робе. Дремора скинул капюшон, лениво осматриваясь, ненадолго задерживая взгляд на каждом из нас. Выпитый алкоголь осел вязкой горечью на корне языка, и куда-то пропали воспоминания о веселой ночке, предшествовавшей ритуалу. У дреморы были внимательные ярко-красные глаза с вертикальными, как у аргониан, зрачками. Нас было семеро, а дремора один, но никогда после мне не было так страшно. До этого дня.</p><p>Полчища даэдра заполоняют улицы стремительно, словно горный поток, прибывая из ниоткуда, и я вспоминаю лицо призванного тогда дреморы. Его презрительно поджатые губы и бесконечное раздражение от того, что смертные вырвали его в чужую реальность ради своих ничтожных дел. Сейчас десятки его братьев с яростными воплями топят в крови Имперский город по велению другого хозяина.</p><p>Милосердная Мара, так не должно было быть.</p><p>— Проклятье, Мартин, не зевай! — раздается над ухом.</p><p>Гариус с трудом вытягивает меч из брюха какой-то отвратительной твари, еще молотящей длинным толстым хвостом по земле. Удар в незащищенный твердым костяным воротником участок шеи, и монстр затихает окончательно. Гариус с отвращением пинает тушу, грязно ругаясь. Гариус. Дюжину раз заходивший в одиночку во врата Обливиона, пока другие не решались подойти ближе, чем на расстояние полета стрелы. Кто бы мог подумать, что осужденный за воровство оборванец из подземелий имперской тюрьмы окажется тем самым Агентом Судьбы, героем, явившимся в нужное время и в нужном месте.</p><p>При первой встрече он мне не понравился, дальнейшее общение не очень-то помогло изменить мнение в лучшую сторону, да и Гариус не особо к этому стремился. Он носил легкие кожаные доспехи до странности похожие на те, что используют члены Гильдии Воров, нервируя городскую стражу и Клинков. Доброму мечу и щиту предпочитал уродливый короткий кинжал из темного металла, непременно смазанный ядом и стрелы с зазубренными наконечниками, превращавшие внутренние органы жертвы в кровавую кашу. Порой он без объяснения причин пропадал на дни и недели, а по возвращении с удовольствием рассказывал о женщинах, с которыми был. Ореол храброго защитника Кватча и грозы даэдра располагал к повышенному внимаю, Гариус с готовностью этим пользовался, и одни Боги знают, сколько он успел оставить после себя бастардов в каждом городе Сиродила.</p><p>Ирония была в том, что Гариус действительно ничего не боялся, с одержимостью безумца рвался в новый бой и всегда выходил из него победителем. Алхимики отделений гильдии магов с распростертыми объятиями ждали его появления с мешком полным еще кровящих сердец даэдра, каких-то жгучих шипастых стеблей и пучков кровавой травы. Своим нанимателям он приносил отрезанные головы бандитов, мотивируя это тем, что клиент должен убедиться в том, что Гариус честно отработал свои деньги.</p><p>Он так ни с кем не сблизился в Храме Повелителя Облаков. Грандмастер Джоффри до сих пор его откровенно недолюбливал, особенно после недавнего скандала, когда выяснилось, что герой Кватча обнес чью-то лавочку в Бруме. Щекотливую ситуацию удалось быстро замять лишь благодаря личному вмешательству графини.</p><p>И все же Гариус был тем самым отважным героем, который пришел на выручку Тамриэлю в момент наибольшей нужды.</p><p>Я помню чудовищную метель, разыгравшуюся в день, когда он ступил в Великие врата. Минуты тянулись и тянулись, солдаты дрожали на пронизывающем ветру, а огромные челюсти Обливиона словно в насмешку над нами оставались неподвижными, изредка выплевывая в темное небо языки огня. Первым дрожь на ярко полыхающей поверхности врат заметил Баурус, поэтому когда из них хлынул отряд даэдра, мы были готовы и засыпали чудовищ градом стрел. Помню как Гариус кубарем вывалился из Великих врат и побежал в сторону от них, пытаясь перекричать снежную бурю. С жутким грохотом следом за ним на промерзшую землю рухнул огромный несуразный механизм. Когда последний даэдра был убит, осадная машина еще дымилась на снегу.</p><p>Гариус встает впереди меня прикрывая нас обоих своим щитом и бросает через плечо:</p><p>— Когда все закончится, клянусь песками Алик’ра, напьюсь в ближайшей таверне и просплю дня три.</p><p>Когда Гариус едва не падает, оскальзываясь в луже крови, я подхватываю его и благодарю Девятерых, в которых он не верит, за то, что они свели наши пути.</p><p>Я уже вижу купол храма Единого, когда земля под ногами сотрясается от раската грома.</p><p>Боги, если вы слышите меня…</p><p>Принц Разрушения издает утробный рык, от которого сердце пропускает удар. Каменные крыши богатых особняков, дрожащих от чудовищной поступи, едва достают ему до колен. Гариус инстинктивно крепче хватается за щит, но я вижу, как дрожит меч в его руке. Гариус храбр и силен, но он лишь человек.</p><p>И внезапно я осознаю, что должен делать.</p><p>Я разворачиваю Гариуса, и прежде чем он успевает открыть рот, крепко обнимаю.</p><p>— Я делаю то, что должен делать. Я не смогу остаться, чтобы восстановить Тамриэль. Эта задача ляжет на плечи других. Прощай, друг мой.</p><p>Я уже не слышу его голос, когда бегу к храму Единого.</p><p>В храме пусто и прохладно. Звуки битвы, разворачивающейся снаружи, доносятся глухо, будто из-под толщи воды, но сознание мое ясно как никогда. Я знаю, что должен сделать, но понятия не имею, что произойдет дальше. Тот, кто вкладывает мысли в мою голову, молчит. Я чувствую как дрожит под ногами земля, и я боюсь. Живой тяжестью наливается Амулет Королей, и что-то невыносимо горячее шевелится в груди. Мне страшно, Боги, как же мне страшно. Когда от удара Дагона рушится потолок храма, я уже знаю, что будет со мной дальше. Солнечный свет, проникающий внутрь, на секунду ослепляет. Такой золотой. Прекрасный. Я чувствую, как жар затапливает тело, разрывая плоть и сжигая меня. Тот, кого зовут Мартин, растворяется, просто перестает существовать. Что-то чужое вторгается… нет, вырастает из меня. Ему тесно в теле смертного. Боги, я хочу жить, я не хочу умирать. Я угасаю. Боги…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Побег из Имперской тюрьмы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда неделю назад принца нашли в запертой изнутри комнате “Тайбера Септима” с разрезанным от уха до уха горлом, поначалу подумали, что Темное Братство вновь объявило охоту на членов императорской семьи, как многие века назад. Стражу всех графств подняли на уши, любой, на кого падало подозрение, вскоре обнаруживал себя в подземелье наедине с тюремным дознавателем. Липкая тень страха пала на Сиродил. Днем люди шептались в тавернах и притонах, а вечером, едва темнело, спешили по домам. Лишь нищие все так же призраками бродили по улицам, прося милостыню. Нечего боятся, если нечего терять.</p><p>Поэтому, когда в Имперском городе арестовали богатого дворянина, проводившего Черное таинство, мы расслабились. Какая самоуверенность. Преступник был найден и сидел за решеткой, и никто не хотел думать о том, что мотивов для убийства у него нет, что ни один прислуга отеля не видел, чтобы кто-то входил или выходил из злополучного номера, что горло жертвы было буквально разодрано, будто убийца хотел выпустить всю кровь из тела, как в жутком ритуале даэдропоклонников. Не то чтобы это было совсем уж редкостью, но даже Темное Братство и Мораг Тонг обычно работали не так грязно.</p><p>Что чувствовал отец, когда стоял над убитым ребенком? Что чувствовал император, повелевавший народами, в момент полного бессилия? Я был вместе с другими, когда Уриэль Септим пришел в последний раз увидеть сына. Никто из нас не смел нарушить тишину - от страха или стыда за то, что не справились со своей работой? Зачем нужна всесильная и непомерно дорогая тайная служба, если наследника трона жестоко зарезали в самом сердце столицы империи?</p><p>Юный принц был красив при жизни - светлая гладкая кожа, тонкие аристократичные черты. Его большие ярко-зеленые глаза остались широко распахнутыми, навсегда застыв в изумлении. Что - кого? - он видел? Работники отеля не слышали шума. Быть может чародей воспользовался магией, приглушающей звуки? Император провел рукой по каштановым волосам, кое-где слипшимися от крови, прижался губами ко лбу. Да укажет Аркей ему верный путь во мраке.<br/>***</p><p> </p><p>- Они все мертвы, я знаю это.</p><p>- Идемте скорее, ваше величество, - произнес Гленрой, освещая факелом узкий проход, - мы должны вывести вас из города.</p><p>Мертвы. Маленькие близняшки или скорее то, что от них оставили. Императору не сообщили подробности - да он и не спрашивал, но капитан Рено шепотом пересказала нам то, что слышала. Двое магов, явившихся из ниоткуда, убили нянек и охрану, а потом сожгли их. Брошенное заклинание было такой силы, что снесло стену комнаты, где играли дети и выбило стекла в соседних. Слуги и стража сбежались тут же, но сделать ничего не смогли. Магический огонь не гас от воды, и пока не появился один из придворных чародеев, они могли лишь слушать крики. Я видел их мельком пару раз. Непоседливые и шумные, усыпанные веснушками как старший брат в детстве, они были любимцами и радостью всего двора, но сейчас, стоило сомкнуть веки, передо мной представала пара обугленных мертвецов, с плотью, опадающей с почерневших костей. Мы все подвели его. Снова.</p><p>Последний шанс сделать то, что должно - спасти его, спрятав в надежном месте. Мы и другие отвлекающие группы пока отбились от всех атак по пути сюда, но что будет дальше? Куда мы повезем императора, если даже во дворце небезопасно? Нет, не думать об этом, иначе отчаяние пожрет изнутри, сделает руку, держащую меч, слабой. Нас сейчас всего трое, а значит каждый должен быть тверд. Кроме того, мы уже почти пришли.</p><p>- Проклятье! Что здесь делает этот заключенный? Камера должна оставаться пустой!</p><p>- Наверное обычная тюремная путаница…</p><p>- Не важно, - капитан Рено отворила решетку, - сейчас прежде всего император.</p><p>- Ты. Заключенный. Оставайся там и не шевелись.</p><p>Стоило только ей подойти к дальней стене камеры, он вскочил с кучи грязной соломы прежде чем Гленрой и я вытянули клинки из ножен.</p><p>- Еще одно движение, и я проткну тебя, заключенный.</p><p>- Ты. Я видел тебя прежде, - неожиданно заговорил император. - Выйди на свет.</p><p>Он сделал знак рукой, и мы опустили мечи. Капитан Рено зашла за спину заключенного, чтобы убить одним движением, если понадобится.</p><p>- Я видел тебя во снах прежде.</p><p>В свете факела я смог разглядеть его. Узником оказался очень высокий, даже для моего народа, редгард - ростом он превосходил Гленроя как минимум на голову, уступая немного шириной плеч. Желтоватые белки глаз белели на черной коже как ракушки на вулканическом песке. Когда-то красивое лицо уродовал толстый кривой шрам, начинавшийся на скуле и заходящей на челюсть. Болело это должно быть невыносимо, пока заживало.</p><p>- Ты знаешь кто я? Я твой император.</p><p>Если это как-то напугало или впечатлило его, то виду он не подал.</p><p>- Сны не лгали мне о нашей встрече, а значит ты пойдешь с нами и сделаешь то, для чего был рожден. Твой император приказывает.</p><p>***</p><p>- Куда отправляются после смерти такие как он? - спросил он, осторожно укладывая тело на каменный пол.</p><p>- Не знаю. В какое-нибудь хорошее место.</p><p>- Но Далекие берега для нас.</p><p>Для нас? Для редгардов, он хочет сказать. Но может ли редгард, не защитивший своего императора, попасть туда? Вряд ли. Я подвел всех - капитана Рено, Гленроя. Уриэля Септима, императора Тамриэля. Очнулся от своих мыслей я лишь тогда, когда он начал снимать кольца с пальцев императора.</p><p>- Даже не думай, иначе я тебе кровь пущу.</p><p>Он посмотрел на направленный на него клинок, перевёл взгляд на меня. Его спокойствие раздражало меня. Как кто-то может быть настолько равнодушен в такой ситуации? Понимает ли он, что только что произошло?</p><p>- Мертвым камни не нужны. Я продам их. Куплю коня, еды, оружие. И исполню его волю.</p><p>Звучало разумно. До Джоффри дорога неблизкая, убийцы наверняка будут охотиться за ним, а мертвецам действительно драгоценности не нужны, но…</p><p>- Я дам тебе немного золота, на добрый меч хватит. Не оскверняй его покой.</p><p>Заключенный кивнул и поднялся. Худощавый и гибкий, до невозможности спокойный – как кобра, готовая бросится на жертву. Что ж, нам всем нужна будет помощь этой змеи, ибо ничего еще не кончено.</p><p>- Он не боялся смерти, был к ней готов. Похороните его достойно, чтобы душа отправилась в хорошее место.</p><p>Я смотрел как он примеряется к длинному кинжалу, отнятому у одного из культистов, ловко забирается в узкий ход в стене. Мы все отправляемся в опасный путь, и его - страшнее прочих.</p><p>- Эй! Пока ты не ушел. Как тебя зовут?</p><p>- Гариус.</p><p>- Гариус, - эхом повторил я. Что ждет это имя дальше? Будет ли оно увековечено в веках или канет в безвестность? Овеет он себя вечной славой или просто сбежит с амулетом куда-нибудь подальше? Да хотя бы в родной Хаммерфелл. В городах его будут искать и наверняка найдут, но Алик’Р настолько велик, что можно прятаться всю жизнь. - Удачи тебе на пути, Гариус. Выберись из подземелий живым.</p><p>Он пролез в потайной ход, спрыгнул на пол и ушел, не оглядываясь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Чемпион Сиродила уходит на Дрожащие острова</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он наслаждается шумом Имперского города как музыкой.</p><p>Зудение Торгового квартала подобно семье пчел – мерное и спокойное. Высокие стены магазинов белые и гладкие как кость. Череп, в котором живут пчелы. Хотя, вообще-то, чтобы череп стал белым, над ним нужно поработать – аккуратно отрезать голову, вынуть болтливый мозг и вычистить, вываривать. Хорошо, что пчелы живут внутри, иначе бы шум вокруг стоял такой, что можно было оглохнуть! Пчел, вылетающих изо рта, можно отогнать рукой или вырвать язык – без нелепого кусочка мяса они не могут летать.</p><p>Если бы его не ждало разоренное царство, он бы определенно остался здесь. Его «здесь» находилось бы в Вивеке и Солитьюде, в Рихаде и Алиноре. И везде его ждали бы возлюбленные подданные. В опускающейся на Иллиак ночи и в рассветном Риммене он бы дарил пустым черепам прекраснейшую музыку и свою любовь.</p><p>Стоны нищих тянутся как мелодия, льющаяся из костяной флейты. Унылая и нудная, если ее раздеть, она запоет звонким отчаянием: «добрый господин, мои дети голодают, добрый господин, я не ел три дня». Костяная флейта, поющая страх, определённо одно из лучших его творений. И поэтому он ненавидит и не понимает тех, кто убивает нежную мелодию, бросая нищим монетки. Может быть их уши забиты каджитьим мехом, и они глухи? Тогда ему стоит забрать бесполезные уши и развешать их на деревьях на Островах, чтобы слушать журчание рек, меняющих направление течения и болтовню граммитов.</p><p>Имперский город поет ему на сотню и один тон.</p><p>Кузнецы в оружейных лавках бьют в тяжелые железные барабаны, обещая быструю смерть и непробиваемую защиту. Может быть, в одном из этих магазинов что-то покупал и он. Стрелы, свистящие в полете и рычащие в кишках, луки, которые нельзя съесть. Остатки разрушающейся смертной памяти хранят слишком много ненужных воспоминаний. Не забыть сказать Хаскиллу убрать их в какой-нибудь чулан под замок, чтобы не разбегались по разрушенному дворцу. Ремонт и без того не особо приятное занятие.</p><p>Он сворачивает к рядам фермерских лавок, ища взглядом Хаскилла. Первый ужин после возвращения на Острова должен быть подобающим. Маринованные с острым перцем собачьи мозги, жаренные в зеленой пыльце улитки, сыр с голубой плесенью. И непременно вино. Лучшее, разумеется, в Скинграде. Хаскилл будет рад отправиться в Западный Вельд.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ингвар всю жизнь работает лодочником и успел повидать много странных людей и нелюдей, но его нынешний клиент превосходит всех. Высокий и черный как смоль редгард таскает в ушах столько побрякушек, что каждый его шаг сопровождается металлическим перезвоном, а на шее болтаются странные украшения из дорогих стеклянных бусин, костей и чего-то до странности похожего на человеческие зубы. Большую часть времени редгард молчит, поигрывая тростью, но порой принимается говорить с молчаливым слугой или насвистывать песни. Хуже всего, когда он говорит сам с собой, обращаясь к пустоте. Бедная, больная душа, проклятая безумием. Его слуга, напротив, до странности нормальный в сравнении с господином, отвечает кратко и лишь тогда, когда к нему обращаются напрямую. Неудивительно, что платил за лодку именно он. И платил чертовски хорошо.</p><p>Если бы не увесистый мешочек монет, который Ингвар получил в Бравиле, то черта с два он бы повез кого-то к этой проклятой двери в бухте, но последняя неудачная ставка на кулачных боях вытрясла из его кошелька все до последнего гроша. Поэтому, когда к нему обратился пожилой бретон с щедрым предложением найма, Ингвар не думал долго. Редгард, маячивший за спиной бретона, назвавшегося Хаскиллом, безотрывно пялился на него, и стоило лишь Ингвару кивнуть и принять деньги, хлопнул в ладоши и сказал, что это будет самая лучшая и счастливая сделка в его, Ингвара, жизни. Ингвар промычал что-то отдаленно похожее на согласие и поспешил отвести взгляд от внимательных глаз с острыми вертикальными зрачками.</p><p>И редгард не обманул. Это действительно была самая денежная работа в его жизни. Странная пара сорила деньгами как внезапно разбогатевший наследник скоропостижно преставившегося родственничка, ни в чем не отказывая ни себе, ни Ингвару. Наниматель даже как-то дал ему денег на девок, между прочим спросив, может ли он поприсутствовать в качестве зрителя и страшные глаза его светились злым весельем. Деньги Ингвар пропил в ближайшем трактире, думая о том, что по возвращении в Бравил завяжет с кулачными боями или вовсе уедет из этого провонявшего скумой и болотом города.</p><p>Как только закончит дела с этим проклятым редгардом.</p><p>Прохладный вечерний ветер приносит небольшое облегчение липкому от дневной жары телу, воды бухты мягко переливаются золотом в свете закатного солнца. Ингвар нервничает. Крошечный островок, к которому причалила лодка, буквально вибрирует от разлившейся в воздухе магии. Пока он и Хаскилл выгружают поклажу, редгард успевает навернуть несколько кругов вокруг уродливой каменной башки с тремя лицами и перекинуться парой слов с кем-то видимым только взору безумца.</p><p>Редгард надувается, горделиво выпячивает грудь, становясь похожим на героя комедийной пьесы:</p><p>- Вне всякого сомнения, Ингвар, сын Верманда, ты лучший лодочник, с которым мне приходилось иметь дело.</p><p>- Ага. Эта... насчет оставшихся денег-то?</p><p>Редгард делает вид, что не слышит его и указывает тростью на каменную голову.</p><p>- Пора вернуть себе былую красоту, Хаскилл?</p><p>- Наш Лорд совершенен в своем постоянном непостоянстве и может быть кем угодно.</p><p>Редгард легонько постукивает себя тростью по виску, ловит выпавший с другой стороны головы светящийся шарик и отправляет его в рот. </p><p>Маг! Чертов безумный маг! Милосердные Боги, во что он вляпался? Если дотянуться до весла... Если бы ноги двигались быстрее и не вязли в размякшей земле... Руки редгарда, горячие как угли костра, мягко поднимают его голову и Ингвару впору закричать, но из раскрытого рта не вырывается даже хрип. </p><p>- Мне следовало бы вырвать твои руки и вставить вместо них весла, чтобы ты плавал в морях и отмелях моего царства, наглая жадная козявка. Но я – не мои братья и сестры, я люблю людей как никто другой. Поэтому я дам тебе кое-что много лучшее, чем бесполезные септимы.</p><p>Ярко-желтые, с вертикальными зрачками глаза росли, росли, заполняя весь мир, выжигая из него воспоминания, память и всё, что есть Ингвар сын Верманда из Бравила.</p><p>- Я дам тебе благословение Бога.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>